Las historias NO heroicas de Konoha
by Elade-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo pasaban el tiempo los jovenes Sannin?,¿y los entrenamientos del equipo de Asuma?, ¿qué piensa realmente Sasuke?, ¿era Kushina tan torpe como Naruto?, ¿cómo conviven Karin y Suigetsu? ¿E Itachi en Akatsuki?... Conjunto de drabbles.
1. La solución de Tsunade

**Disclaimer applied **(Naruto no me pertenece)

_Este drabble está escrito para el concurso "reto tu ingenio" del grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics"_

Palabras: 459

Género: Humor/Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>La solución de Tsunade<strong>

_¡POM! ¡POM! ¡POM!_

Una serie de estruendosos golpes hacían temblar los cimientos y paredes de la casa, de manera, que incluso la lámpara colgante del techo se movía de un lado a otro al compás de los atronadores ruidos. Sin embargo, esto no parecía perturbar a los tres jóvenes que descansaban, apaciblemente repantingados, en los sofás de la habitación sin prestarle atención al tumulto más allá del molesto vaivén que sufrían las piezas del juego en el que dos de ellos estaban inmersos.

—Te toca ir a ti —dijo serenamente Orochimaru, sin apartar sus ojos serpentinos del tablero de juego.

—Deja de joderme, Orochimaru —replicó el otro con un gruñido de impaciencia, mientras trataba de volver a colocar sus fichas tras el último temblor—. Yo fui la última vez.

—La última vez fui yo, Jiraiya —contestó el muchacho remarcando su nombre con un deje de irritación—. No vas a colármela, soy más listo que tú.

—Sigue deseándolo y tal vez algún día se haga realidad —dijo Jiraiya con sorna—, pero seguirás igual de feo.

—También soy más guapo que tú —remarcó el muchacho con tranquilidad y tono burlón— Tsunade, ¿A quién le toca? —preguntó ya con algo de exasperación, mientras aferraba el tablero que con la última sacudida de la casa casi había caído al suelo.

La chica rubia que hasta ese momento no parecía haber estado prestando atención a la conversación, volvió sus ojos ámbar hacia ellos con aburrimiento.

—Jiraiya.

El chico ahogó una maldición y fulminó a Tsunade con la mirada.

—Siempre te pones de su parte —siseó Jiraiya levantándose—. ¿Por qué mierda no tuvimos perros? ¡Los perros no arman tanto escándalo!, pero no, nosotros teníamos que ser así de originales y tener de mascotas a un sapo y una serpiente…

—Del tamaño de una casa —apuntó Orochimaru asintiendo con malicia.

—¡Sí! —señaló Jiraiya enervándose más— ¿Es que acaso no los había de tamaño normal?

—Y que se odian a muerte, y cada vez que pelean tiembla media aldea —siguió añadiendo Orochimaru.

—¡Eso!, un gigantesco sapo arrogante que se cree mejor que yo, y una serpiente enorme que trata de comerte cada dos segundos ¡Y encima peleando cada vez que se ven!

—Tal vez deberíais castrarlos —dijo distraídamente Tsunade, mirando por la ventana desde la que podía verse a los dos monstruosos animales tratando de matarse—, así se quedarían mucho más tranquilos.

Al ver que sus dos amigos habían enmudecido repentinamente, la rubia se giró con curiosidad encontrándoselos mirándola con el rostro desencajado como si acabara de decir la más negra de las blasfemias.

—Sólo son dos mascotas traviesas —dijeron despacio, como si no entendieran qué clase de bruja despiadada era Tsunade para sugerir tal cosa hacia sus pobres y tiernos animalillos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Hoy vengo (aunque no sea martes) con un conjunto de drabbles sobre diferentes personajes de Naruto, espero que os guste tanto leerlos como a mi escribirlos ;)<em>

_Son un conjunto de retos crack fic. Este en concreto es: Mascotas traviesas_

_Besos Ela._


	2. Una prueba antiquísima

**Disclaimer applied **(Naruto no me pertenece)

_Este drabble está escrito para el concurso "reto tu ingenio" del grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics"_

Palabras: 382

Género: Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Una prueba antiquísima<strong>

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —chilló Ino con la voz un par de notas más aguda de lo normal, mirando a su maestro con los ojos desorbitados.

—Claro que sí —contestó Asuma con tranquilidad, esbozando una amplia sonrisa como si estuviera ofreciéndoles un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado—. Es una prueba que todos los equipos de genin tienen que pasar.

—A mí me da la impresión de que acabas de inventártelo —replicó Shikamaru, enarcando una ceja con una expresión de desconfianza, mientras Chouji apoyaba sus palabras asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Que va. Es una antiquísima práctica que se remonta a tiempos del primer Hokage —dijo Asuma con voz de misterio, haciendo un arco con el brazo para darle más dramatismo—. Una prueba en la que se demuestra el coraje para ser ninja, enfrentándote a situaciones límite; y la unidad de un equipo para trabajar como un solo ente.

—Me da igual lo "antiquísima" que sea la práctica —replicó Ino tras unos segundos en silencio, mirando a su maestro como si estuviera decidiendo si había o no perdido la razón—. No pienso tocar nada de eso con las manos.

Asuma suspiró pensativo durante un segundo antes de sonreír levemente con malicia.

—Es una lástima… El equipo de Kakashi completó la prueba hace poco con mucho éxito, y oí que Sakura lo hizo de manera excelente. Pero no te preocupes, Ino —dijo dulcemente, agachándose y colocando una mano en su hombro—. Estoy seguro de que no te importa quedar en segundo lugar.

Ino entrecerró los ojos con una mirada peligrosa. Y mascullando maldiciones, cargó a regañadientes una de las grandes y malolientes bolsas negras que había apiladas en un rincón, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta a zancadas y fulminando a su maestro al pasar.

Encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro y un "problemático" susurrado entre dientes, Shikamaru y Chouji siguieron su ejemplo tomando otro par de asquerosas bolsas ante la complacida mirada de Asuma.

—Dirás lo que quieras, Asuma-sensei —dijo Shikamaru al llegar a su lado—. Pero a mí lo que me parece es que nos estás usando para tirar tu basura.

—Qué cosas tienes muchacho —contestó el ninja con una sonrisa forzada, mientras movía la mano para que continuara sin perder tiempo—. Es una prueba… una prueba…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aqui tenéis otro crack fic, los iré publicando a lo largo del día, son 5 en total, esta vez sobre: botar la basura.<em>

_Besos Ela._


	3. Tierra trágame

**Disclaimer applied **(Naruto no me pertenece)

_Este drabble está escrito para el concurso "reto tu ingenio" del grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics"_

Palabras: 497

Pareja: Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Tierra trágame<strong>

Ni siquiera sabía lo que era esa estúpida cosa, pero ya la odiaba con todo su ser. ¿Qué se supone que era? ¿Un adorno? Si era así, era uno bastante feo. Pobre de la chica a la que se lo regalara —la estúpida y horrible chica—. Seguro que era para la estirada de Tsume Inuzuka. Bien, que le aproveche. Si por ella fuera, podía coger esa estúpida cosa que parecía una caja extraña y pegársela en la frente.

Kushina se miró en el espejo, y su reflejo enfurecido le devolvió la mirada. Todavía tenía la cara algo enrojecida a pesar de que se había echado agua para parecer normal cuando saliera del baño. Todo por culpa del estúpido de Minato. ¿En qué momento había dejado de pensar que era un imbécil antipático? Ah, sí. Cuando el año pasado le había salvado la vida, y ella se había enamorado de él como una niña tonta. Por eso había pensado que esa tarde, por fin, él iba a pasear con ella, a decirle otra vez lo hermoso que era su cabello… ¡pero no dattebane!

—Guárdame esto un momento mientras voy por mi abrigo. Es un regalo de aniversario y me ha costado muchísimo conseguirlo —Kushina aun podía oír su voz de bobo mientras le daba la cajita, nada más abrirle la puerta, y desaparecía escaleras arriba. ¿Regalo de aniversario? ¿Para quién? Desde luego para ella no.

La pelirroja dio vueltas al dichoso objeto fulminándolo con la mirada hasta que, en un momento de descuido, este se deslizó entre sus dedos cayendo, para horror de la chica, dentro del retrete con un "chap" que resonó en sus oídos al sumergirse en el agua del fondo.

—No ¡No, ttebane! —con horror, buscó algo para tratar de sacarlo. Un peine, pero al segundo ya descansaba en el agua haciéndole compañía al regalo, seguido de los otros utensilios con los que Kushina trató de rescatarlo; un frasco; una aguja senbon; un kunai… Todo atascando el maldito retrete que comenzaba a rezumar agua.

Con la determinación de huir, la chica salió a toda prisa dando un respingo cuando la voz de Minato la interceptó en la entrada.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó el chico inocentemente— No te has puesto mi regalo —notó con una sonrisa algo tímida.

—¿Esa cosa cuadrada era para mí 'ttebane? —dijo asombrada.

—Eso era la caja, el collar iba dentro —rió Minato—. Y claro que era para ti, hace un año que te rescaté y dejaste de creer que era estúpido ¿Recuerdas?... Un aniversario.

Kushina contuvo el aliento mientras el ninja se acercaba más. ¿Iba a besarla? ¡Kami, iba a besarla!

De pronto, un borboteante ruido hizo que el rubio girara la cabeza, extrañado, para ver con horror como el agua se deslizaba a través de la puerta de su baño. Descolocado, miró de nuevo a Kushina que estaba roja como un tomate y se mordía el labio avergonzada.

—Verás… si cuando te lo cuente seguro que te ríes…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad para escribir un poco de MinatoKushina ya que muchas me lo estabais pidiendo (aunque en este pairing aun estoy un poco verde jaja) Espero que os haya gustado._

_El tema de este crack fic es: "_¿Recuerdas ese regalo de aniversario que te costó tanto comprar y era un objeto muy costoso?... ¿Sí?, bueno, se me fue por el retrete y atasqué tu baño".

_Besos Ela._


	4. Diferentes

**Disclaimer applied **(Naruto no me pertenece)

_Este drabble está escrito para el concurso "reto tu ingenio" del grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics"_

Palabras: 419

Pareja: Sasuke/Sakura

Género: Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Diferentes<strong>

A Sakura le encanta pasar el tiempo con su equipo aunque no estén haciendo nada en especial. Hay días en los que la misión acaba pronto y se quedan sin más en el campo de entrenamiento, descansando un rato, o se van al Ichiraku arrastrados por Naruto. Pero sobre todo, le encanta mirar a Sasuke, jugar a que puede desentrañar su impasible rostro de facciones finas e imperturbables, creerse que de algún modo puede saber lo que piensa. Cómo ahora mismo, estando los tres sentados en el puesto de ramen, Sakura no puede dejar de observar la pose concentrada del Uchiha, sus ojos levemente entrecerrados, sus manos con los dedos entrelazados frente a él. La chica no puede evitar un suspiro mientras da vueltas distraídamente a su bol de fideos.

Es tan diferente a Naruto, piensa Sakura dando un rápido vistazo al rubio sentado a su derecha, que engullía, sin detenerse a respirar, su tercera ración de ramen. Naruto jamás podría quedarse un segundo quieto y en silencio meditando sobre cosas importantes como estaba haciendo Sasuke, pensando seguramente en la mejor forma de mejorar sus habilidades, en cómo se había desarrollado la última misión o en cómo llegar a chuunin rápidamente. El Uchiha era tan inteligente que podía ser cualquier cosa, tal vez asuntos importantes de la aldea… Sakura vuelve a suspirar con ensoñación.

—Teme —dice entonces Naruto reparando en la concentración de su amigo— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sakura se endereza emocionada para prestar atención, ahora sabría qué era lo que mantenían tan pensativo a Sasuke. ¿Qué sería?, técnicas ninjas infalibles, seguridad nacional, misiones ultra secretas…

—Hmp… Hay un huevo pegado al techo —contesta el muchacho parcamente, señalando algo.

…_Un huevo pegado al techo… Un huevo pegado al techo… Un hue…_

La frase no deja de repetirse en la mente de la pelirrosa mientras, siguiendo la dirección en la que Sasuke señala, encuentra efectivamente, el pequeño, blanco y medio escachado huevo de gallina pegado en el techo, que había acaparado la atención y "profundos" pensamientos del genio Uchiha.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura lleva una mano a su frente negando con paciencia y un leve suspiro de exasperación que normalmente Naruto suele provocar. Finalmente, puede que Sasuke y Naruto no fueran tan diferentes después de todo.

—¡Genial! —grita emocionado el rubio— Me pregunto cómo habrá conseguido la gallina poner un huevo boca abajo y que se sostenga.

—Eres imbécil —dice entonces Sasuke seriamente.

Un rayo de esperanza cruza la mente de Sakura. Al menos, algo diferentes sí que son.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! no he podido resistirme a dejar una pizca de sasusaku, aunque sea un poco a modo de sana burla de la antigua Sakura fangirl que creía a Sasuke todopoderoso aunque fuera todavía un niño.<em>

_Este crack fic es sobre: "huevo pegado en el techo" (supongo que lo habreis adivinado jeje)_

_Besos Ela._


	5. Malos hábitos

**Disclaimer applied **(Naruto no me pertenece)

_Este drabble está escrito para el concurso "reto tu ingenio" del grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics"_

Palabras: 466

Pareja: Karin/Suigetsu

Género: Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Malos hábitos<strong>

Maldito estúpido. No entendía por qué se preocupaba por él, seguro que estaba en algún rincón bebiendo, fumando, jugando o Dios sabe qué. Los vicios de Suigetsu no tenían fin, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Lo que hacía que le hirviera la sangre era el por qué demonios, ella había salido a buscarle cuando Sasuke había anunciado que partirían en una hora estuviera él o no.

—Zanahoria —por fin había encontrado a ese desgraciado jugándose lo que no tenía a los dados—, que desagradable sorpresa. ¿Ha muerto alguien?

Grosero. Había que añadir eso a la lista de "virtudes" de Suigetsu.

—Tú, imbécil, como no levantes el culo de ahí y vengas conmigo —espetó Karin con rabia—. Deberías agradecerme que haya venido a buscarte. Sasuke quería dejarte aquí. Supongo que se ha cansado ya de tus "malos hábitos".

—Sasuke ha crecido en Konoha —rió Suigetsu levantándose tambaleante para seguirla—. Dudo que ningún tipo de mal hábito le escandalice.

—No sé por qué dices eso, inútil —gruñó la pelirroja—. Konoha es una villa ninja muy respetada.

—Por supuesto, si la miras en conjunto y desde lejos —apuntó el espadachín—. Pero analicémosla uno a uno. La Hokage —enumeró levantando un dedo—, borracha, ludópata y propensa a la ira. Los otros Sannin; Jijaiya me consta que era un pervertido que espiaba a las chicas en los baños y escribía novelas eróticas; Orochimaru, no creo que sea necesario decirte lo que le gustaba a ese. Y una vez, conseguí sacarle a Sasuke que su maestro leía porno frente a sus alumnos de doce años.

—No es para tanto… —musitó la pelirroja no muy convencida.

—¡Por-no!, Karin, leía porno —reiteró Suigetsu—. Por no hablar del genial hábito del hermano de Sasuke de cargarse al resto de sus familiares. Sin duda, Konoha es la cuna de las buenas maneras —dijo sarcásticamente—. Me extraña que Sasuke no sea un sádico obsesivo… ¡Espera!, lo es.

—Esto no trata de lo que Sasuke sea —replicó Karin enfurecida—. Es sobre ti. Eres maleducado, vago, fumas, bebes, eres un pervertido, mal hablado, mentiroso, cínico, irresponsable, irritante y estúpido.

—Y guapo —añadió Suigetsu con una sonrisa—, no te olvides de mi mala costumbre de deslumbrar con mi belleza.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Todas las mujeres me adoran —continuó el chico dándose pompa.

—¿Me ves adorarte, estúpido? —Karin enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Eso es porque no tienes alma. Además, he dicho mujeres.

Al golpearle, Karin comprendió con una sonrisa por qué había ido a buscarle. No podía aguantar un día sin discutir y aporrear a Suigetsu. Puede que después de todo, ella también tuviera un "mal habito"…

—¡Que poco femenina eres, bruja!... ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

…O puede que ese imbécil se lo ganara a pulso.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! bueno, no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad de escribir un poco sobre Karin y Suigetsu aunque haya sido corto (recordad que es un drabble) Esta vez sobre: Malos hábitos.<em>

_Y con este termina esta publicación intensiva de cinco drabbles en un día jaja espero que la hayais disfrutado._

_Besos Ela._


	6. Manías

**Disclaimer applied**

_Dedicado a UchihaSasku por su cumpleaños :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Manías<strong>

Itachi odiaba cuando todos los miembros de Akatsuki debían reunirse en la base. Ya era suficientemente tedioso tener que compartir su espacio vital con Kisame, como para encima, añadirle a su paciencia la tarea de tener que convivir durante días con otros ocho inútiles y sus extrañas manías.

Algunas podía tolerarlas, como los papelitos de Konan. Simplemente, se limitaba a ignorar sus muñequitas de origami colgadas en las ventanas. La obsesión de Zetsu por el aire puro ya era algo más molesta, y más cuando se empeñaba en mantener las ventanas abiertas, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Pain parecía tener un enfermizo interés con hacer que lloviera continuamente. Pero cuando tenía a Hidan sacrificando cada momento a cualquier bicho que pillara para honrar a su dios, y llenándolo todo de sangre, era más difícil pasarlo por alto.

El hecho de que cualquier inofensivo adorno fuera una bomba nuclear en potencia, por obra y gracia de Deidara, tampoco le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Así como tener que soportar a Madara correteando como un tonto y poniendo vocecilla de estúpido para hacerse pasar por Tobi. En serio, esperaba que no fuera hereditario porque ese hombre tenía serios problemas psicológicos.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, Itachi cerró los ojos un momento —Así, evitaba ver a Kakuzu hurgar en los bordes del sofá buscando monedas que hubieran podido quedar olvidadas allí—. E ignorando a Kisame, que se acercaba a él tras salir de lo que debía ser su enésimo baño del día, continuó con su cena. _Malditos maniáticos._

—Eh, Itachi —saludó el espadachín con una sonrisa llena de dientes—. ¿No crees que eso ya tiene suficiente salsa de tomate?

—No —se limitó a contestar el Uchiha, sin dejar de añadirla en su plato ni mirar a su compañero.

—Es helado —recalcó Kisame en tono mordaz, como si pensara que tal vez no lo había notado, mientras dedicaba una mueca de asco al plato.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Itachi enarcando una ceja y mirándole, por fin.

—Nada, nada… —se apresuró a decir el Akatsuki moviendo las manos y riendo falsamente—. Creo que voy a ir a nadar un poco.

Como de costumbre, el Uchiha le ignoró.

Lo peor de las manías, pensó Itachi tomando una cucharada de su helado de limón prácticamente nadando en tomate, es que estos estúpidos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que las tienen. Negando con paciencia, se estiró para lanzar con perfecta puntería los tres botes de salsa de tomate vacíos a la basura.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! De nuevo martes…<em>

_Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalo para ti, llega un poquito tarde y no es un camaro como tú querías jajaja peeero es todo lo que mi pobre economía puede permitirse :P No trates de explotar a tu pobre madre más joven que tú. Espero que te haya gustado (va con todo mi amoooorr jeje)._

_Besos Ela. _

_PD: También quería agradecer a todos los reviews que me llegaron en estos drabbles y a los jueces del concurso "reto tu ingenio" (he vuelto a editar tratando de arreglar mis comas… espero no haberme pasado ahora :S)_


End file.
